In larger cities and crowded urban areas, some retail customers of goods and/or services want increased efficiency regarding placing orders in brick and mortar stores. Additionally, some retail customers may be longing for a small town feel, and desired that local retail stores knew them and their order personally. For these customers a need for increased efficiency surrounding placing orders and generating the ‘small town’ feel is needed.